custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chak Ruklo
"Chak has been told by Deadshot that he, "looks like the lovechild of the Incredible Hulk and a lioness."" ...Who's Deadshot? And how do they know about the Hulk? - I've also put this on your talk page, Fusion, that toa cannot reproduce. learn2lore [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 20:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I've made it so that Chak's adopted, and Deadshot is aware of the audience therefore, he is well aware of pop-culture. Fusionx963 (talk) 13:41, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Pop-culture doesn't exist in the Matoran Universe. And, for that matter, neither does adoption. This is veering into crossover content territory. we're all buggered, bob. well and truely buggered. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 23:55, August 6, 2016 (UTC) How does this page not meet wiki standards? Everything seems up to par. -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] I'm equally as confused; been happening with alot of Fusion's pages, too. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 01:25, August 7, 2016 (UTC) I type all my pages in word documents before uploading them to this wiki, but apparently that's STILL not good enough. Sometimes I think the admins here have a personal vendetta against me. Fusionx963 (talk) 01:41, August 7, 2016 (UTC) well, as we all know, 'invader' has a v in it. v for vendetta, baby. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 01:49, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Where you write them is not what's the issue. It's how you wrote them that's the issue. Also, there is no vendetta. You just happen to be the only one with unwikified pages at the moment. - "I type all my pages in word documents before uploading them to this wiki, but apparently that's STILL not good enough. Sometimes I think the admins here have a personal vendetta against me." Alright. It doesn't matter where you write your page. You can write here or on a word doc. It really doesn't make a difference. It's really doesn't make a difference. The thing is that your pages do not follow the Manual of Style or the Layout Guide. Just because you write them on a word doc is not going to fix this. I suggest you actually read them in depth, or at least study pages written by other users, such as those by , , , , or even myself. Or really, any page without a wikify tag on it. And I wish you would give up this notion that we are targeting you just for the sake of it. We. Are. Not. We are not the enemy here. We are trying to keep up the standards of this wiki and you are just not following them. Just because your page gets tagged doesn't mean you're being targeted, it means your page has a problem. Trying to prove the staff wrong or saying that we're bad isn't going to get you anywhere except a ban. Good day. Yo Invader. Wanna say what sections of the Manual of Style and Layout Guide are being broken? Fusion is saying he wrote his article on a word document. That means he is doing his best and putting genuine effort into making content. That is the basis of Wikia. Not of Custom BIONICLE Wiki, but of Wikia. That is why he made an account. Layout Guide The Layout Guide is split into various sections. *Opening Templates *Infoboxes *Article Body Organization *Appearances *See Also, External Links *Notes, References *Galleries Opening Templates are all present. There is a well-written infobox. While this article is fairly short, it is organized and has some of the recommended subheadings. This is the only area where I can see improvement is needed; that is, this page needs more content. And it is certainly not enough of an issue to warrant this situation. Appearances. This section is not required as of yet. See Also, External Links, and Notes, References are also not needed. A gallery is not present, as Fusion may not have taken any additional photos. This article, passes the Layout Guide's standards. Manual of Style The Manual of Style is composed of the following. *Layout Guide *Language *Capitalization *Acronyms, Abbreviations *Article Titles *Headings *Dates *Quotes *Spoilers The Layout Guide has discussed in the previous section. Language is not a problem. This page is written in English. Capitalization, of which there are no errors. Acronyms and Abbreviations, again, is not a problem. The article title is appropriate and meets the prescribed standards. Headings are appropriate, and have been discussed in the earlier section about the Layout Guide. There are no conflicting dates, nor are there spoilers. If there is a problem with this page, then do say so. Talk | Stories'' '' '' Well the page is apparently up to standards now, so I wasn't using the guides as an example of what was wrong with this current page, but what a page should look like when it is made. And I wasn't saying it was a bad thing to write it on a word doc, it's just that he was saying that writing it on a word doc makes it automatically good. and I know why he joined the wiki Fairly convinced I have stated this previously but, ah well, here we go again... The issue here is not that the Chak Ruklo article doesn't conform to the MoS structure. It's more the fact that this article in particular - and Fusion's pages in general - are typically very conversationally-written and unencyclopedic in nature. For the sake of constructive criticism, let's pick apart all the flaws in this article piece by piece. A fair couple of them have been removed but here is what remains: *"''He is additionally very intelligent, strong, and cunning." Adverb confusion. *Repeated mentions of the character being a child even though this term has never been used in-canon for either generation of G1. Chak Ruklo is explicitly stated as being a biologically-produced Toa of Radiation but, even in the realms of fanon, this is stretching the upper limits of canon-compliance. References to childhood and playground bullying are out of place and unsavory *We have multiple instances of non-canon, pop-culture references, which are unwarranted and to the detriment of the article. Most frequently, the Incredible Hulk is listed - a character who does not exist in the the diegesis of the BIONICLE mythos. *There are extensive sentencing issues and repeated instances of poor grammar and comma splice confusion. *"However, when Chak gets really angry, things almost always break" does not belong in a Biography section. *"He integrated how that may sound like a Class-One stalker, but Pyronax said he does it for good intentions" - what even is this sentence? *There is a lot of clunky word choice. Words like puissance, mere, and stringently precluded. While all of these words have their appropriate uses, they are not used to adequate effect and disrupt the sentences that they are forced into. So, yeah. I'm not going to add the Wikify template back on because CL has a point in that most of this stuff only loosely fits the guidelines of the MoS. But, that being said, it also only barely fits the guidelines of BIONICLE canon and is in sincere danger of being considered a crossover article. This article needs an extensive rewrite else it will be deleted on August 29th 2016. Three weeks is more than the typical time allowance given that an extensive overhaul is required. If adequate changes are not made by this date then the page shall be deported to BIONICLE Crossover Wiki and deleted from Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Err... Bob? There are child okotians, and this is G2, where fusion's stories are set. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 22:04, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Progress How's it doing so far? Fusionx963 (talk) 19:23, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Exactly as Mizzi said. Mine is G2. So, would someone kindly tell me whether or not I can give Chak Ruklo a childhood? Fusionx963 (talk) 22:12, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Depends on whether or not there are child Okotans who were born from animals AND normal Okotans. - Toa are not Okotans. As far as we know, the Toa cannot reproduce. That would be weird, anyway, because then we'd have a lot of TahuXGali fanfictions. You should at least try to follow the established lore. How's my progress so far though? Fusionx963 (talk) 23:01, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Yup, it's looking fine and is no longer in danger of being deleted. What I will say, however, is that there is just about nothing on this article tying the character to either G1 or G2, excluding the G2 category at the bottom of the page. Given that he seems to exist on the fictional planet of Kasukalan I guess there is some leeway, but that is stretching it. Happy editing.